Braver then I
by Hina Jaganshi
Summary: When Boton lets Hiei’s most guarded secret slip, the two share a tender moment together. One shot, very fluffy, HieixBoton.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head and my computer…other then that, NOT MINE SO DON'T SUE!

Hi there! Hina here. I was watching the serious and inspiration hit for this, so I decided to write this, even though I have to finish the next chapter on my chap fic. It's just a bit of fluff, but I thought it was o-kay. Incidentally, it's my first Hiei/Boton fic. Hope ya'll like it and REVIEW! C-YA!

Braver then I

"You did WHAT?" Hiei exclaimed/shouted at the blue haired ferry girl. Boton winced as she took a step back from the enraged Fire Demon who was standing across from her at Kurama's empty house.

"It was an accident!" Boton cried desperately, not needing this; she had already berated herself for hours for accidentally letting it slip that Hiei is Yukina's brother to YUKINA. But now Hiei, who was breathing heavily and glaring at her, was about three seconds from exploding or killing her. Whichever came first.

"How could you, baka onna? You're worthless!" Hiei snarled as he clenched his fist tightly, images of Demons attacking Yukina because of her heritage flashing across his mind. Boton's eyes filled up with tears, hurt and shock apparent on her face, as she took another step back.

"I…I…I'm so sorry!" She got out before she turned on her heel and fled out the back door and into the woods behind Kurama's house, unaware of how Hiei called out her name to stop her. Boton ran as fast as she could away from Hiei, calling herself every kind of fool for what she did and how she betrayed Hiei's trust. After a second, her foot got caught on a tree root and she found herself falling face forward onto the soft earth right next to a sakura tree by a little river. Boton didn't bother righting herself; she just buried her face in the soft earth and cried. _He's right: You're worthless, Boton! How could you betray his trust? How could you do that to Hiei? _Her mind screamed at her; she always cared about Hiei, even if he was gruff and mostly mean. Boton was so engrossed in crying and mentally screaming at herself, that she didn't hear the quiet footsteps of one Fire Demon.

"Onna…err, Boton." A voice spoke quietly, barely above the quiet murmuring of the river and the soft gasps of Boton's crying. Boton's entire frame tensed, fear clouding her mind, but she didn't move from her spot sprawled at the base of the tree in front of the river. Hiei sighed slightly, mostly to himself as he moved to stand above her, gazing down at the blue haired ferry girl.

"Boton, I…I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry." Hiei murmured softly as he sat down against the base of the tree, staring out at the water, trying to look anywhere but at the crushed girl beside him. After a brief moment, Boton raised her head and sat up, not looking at Hiei either as she raised a hand to wipe her tears. She blinked when she found Hiei's hand already reaching out to delicately wipe the tears for her.

"Why?" Boton gasped, struggling to control her chocked voice as she lowered her head but kept her eyes trained on Hiei's face as he withdrew his hand after a moment.

"Why what?" Hiei inquired softly, much softer then he normally spoke, as the indifferent and gruff tone was gone from his voice. Boton swallowed hard as her amethyst orbs flicked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap.

"I'm the one who screwed up…I'm the one who told Yukina. Why are YOUapologizing?" Boton asked, confusion apparent in the frown that drew down the corners of her full, pink lips. Hiei glanced at her out of the corner of his crimson eyes, a frown appearing on his own face.

"I…I hurt you. It is the human custom to apologize when you say something you don't mean." Hiei muttered, really not glancing at Boton now. Boton looked taken aback at this, Hiei apologizing? It wasn't so farfetched, but still hard to grasp. But she passed by this as she swallowed, tears filling her eyes once more.

"Hiei? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! And you're right: I'm worthless and a baka onna. You were right all along." Boton whispered, tears falling from her eyes once again as she hung her head. That made Hiei ripped his eyes away from the river as he turned and raised a hand, hesitantly placing his hand under her chin to raise her head, so he could see her eyes.

"Don't you EVER say that about yourself again! You are not worthless. You are of more value then you could possible imagine." Hiei said fiercely, his eyes flashing as he spoke quietly but passionately. Boton's eyes were wide in surprise at the warmth in the normally cold Fire Demon's voice. Before she could say anything, Hiei removed his hand from Boton's chin, dropping it to his lap.

"And you are not a baka onna. You told Yukina something I could not; that would make you far braver then I." Hiei whispered wearily, his gaze dropping to his lap as he called himself every kind of coward and fool. _First you can't find the strength in you to tell Yukina, whom you love, that you're her brother and then you yell at an innocent woman just because she could? Baka coward! _Hiei mentally shouted at himself, unaware of how Boton's eyes widened. He became aware of Boton only when her smaller, warm hand gently grabbed his.

"Hiei, I think you're very brave! Just surviving after all you've been through…that's being pretty brave right there. Besides, I know you would've told her eventually. I just jumped the gun." Boton said with a sad light in her eyes as he squeezed his hand fondly, a forlorn smile on her soft face. Hiei blinked and his eyes flicked down to her hand holding his and back to her shining eyes. _How is it I've never noticed how pretty her eyes are? Am I really so blind? _Hiei unconsciously moved a little closer to Boton, his eyes locked on hers.

"I really _am_ sorry I called you worthless…you're not. Not in a million years, Boton." Hiei murmured and leaned a little closer, his eyes staring down at those soft, pink lips that were curved upward in a smile. Boton was smiling because Hiei's hand was now holding hers and she liked how warm it felt, much warmer then a normal human hand.

"Thank you, Hiei. I knew you didn't mean it." Boton murmured, her voice low as she watched Hiei lean closer and closer. _Hmm…he's got such pretty eyes. I never noticed them before! I wonder why? _Boton thought dazedly and before she could think something else, she felt Hiei's lips hesitantly brush against hers. There was an immediate electricity in their kiss, as if sparks were shooting through their entire body as the kissed intensified. Boton kissed back, raising her hands to brush through Hiei's hair as Hiei's hand held the back of her neck, pressing her lips tighter against his. After a second, they both stopped, probably for air as neither were use to the fine art of kissing, and just sat there, looking at each other. Boton was blushing madly and Hiei's eyes were drawn to the river again, feeling embarrassed as well. Before either could say anything, a voice called out.

"Hiei!" Hiei's head snapped up and he glanced back at Kurama's house, seeing both Kurama and Yukina standing, waving to him. Hiei sent a wave back and held up a finger, telling them it'd be just a minute, as Boton smiled tentatively.

"Well, I'm sure you and Yukina have a lot to talk about and Koenma will be wondering why I'm not working." Boton said sadly, wishing that the moment didn't have to end quiet so soon. Hiei nodded and stood up, lowering a hand to hall Boton to her feet.

"I suppose you're right, Boton." Hiei muttered, torn between joy at being able to now talk to his sister without hiding who he was and sorrow that he and Boton had to cut their time short.

"Hey, Boton? Wanna go out and eat something or do something on…Saturday?" Hiei asked uncertainly, as he racked his brains for the proper phrasing for 'asking out' a girl. Boton's eyes lit up as she smiled, nodding her head as she already went through her list of clothes she had and weather or not she'd have to buy something new for her date.

"I'd love to!" Boton cried and Hiei turned his head, a slow smile spreading across his face as they entered Kurama's house. Something about that Boton…he liked her…didn't know why and didn't know how. _You know, I think I just might be in love with this woman. The woman far braver then I. Braver then I…_


End file.
